vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hades (Kid Icarus)
|-|Hades= |-|Devastation Ensemble= Summary Hades (ハデス Hadesu) is an antagonist that debuted in Kid Icarus: Uprising. A chaotic individual who takes pleasure in the suffering of others, he is revealed to be the true antagonist of the game and the true Lord of the Underworld. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Hades Origin: Kid Icarus Gender: Male Age: He has existed since the creation of mankind. Classification: God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Energy Beams, Summoning, Flight, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Can create a vacuum by sucking in air, Teleportation, Can devour the souls of his opponents and revive them as minions, The existence of the souls he devours are erased Attack Potency: At least Island level (Superior to Pit who destroyed the Aurum Hive while in Base, Casually shattered the original Three Sacred Treasures, albeit while they were old, tarnished, and brittle, Destroyed multiple small mountains in his clash against Pit and the Great Scared Treasure and later smashed the Great Sacred Treasure, killed Medusa in a single punch) Speed: Massively Hypersonic with Massively FTL+ flying speed (Blitzed Pit and his travel speed could only be matched by the Great Sacred Treasure's Pursuit Mode) Lifting Strength: Class T by the virtue of his sheer size Striking Strength: Class EJ (Flattened several mountains in a single swipe, superior to Pit, who destroyed the Aurum Hive) Durability: At least Island level (Pit, Palutena, Viridi, Medusa and even The Player needed to work together in order to incapacitate him) Stamina: Extremely High (Tanked streams of attacks from the Great Sacred Treasure and held his own against Pit and three Goddesses at once) Range: Several kilometers with magic and physical attacks Standard Equipment: The Devastation Ensemble, a special armor he only wears for "special occasions" like weddings, Armageddons, and fighting Pit in duels to the death. It automatically produces various cannons and other weapons that lock on to his target and fires at them. Intelligence: Hades is generally nonchalant about most things, rarely getting serious and preferring to simply make fun of his opponents to irritate them and enjoy himself. NEvertheless, he's an exceedingly skillful trickster and schemer, managing to plunge the Human World into chaos, turn Pit into a ring, and forcibly control Palutena with the help of the Chaos Kin. He is utterly merciless in combat and has a total disregard for life, being skilled enough to defeat Pit on several occasions and is terrifyingly skilled in the use of magic as well as hand-to-hand combat, which is only supplemented by his massive size. In addition, he's rather pragmatic, sending his minions after Pit in the midst of their fight and being more than willing to use dirty tactics to win the fight. However, he is also a total sadist and enjoys seeing the pain on people's faces, which may distract him from ending them outright. Weaknesses: Hades is a nonchalant prankster who rarely gets serious and is rather confident in his abilities Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kid Icarus Category:Nintendo Category:Gods Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Male Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Life and Death Users Category:Sadists Category:Kings Category:Soul Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Demons Category:Concept Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 6 Category:4th Wall Aware Characters